


I want you to know...

by HotNeons



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sappy Ending, Sleep Deprivation, all my fics for this ship would probably be aus or canon compliant lol, assholes to lovers, like sappy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotNeons/pseuds/HotNeons
Summary: Damn his friend, why is he messaging him on discord at 3 am? All he wanted to do was sleep, but especially, fuck auto-text.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	I want you to know...

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy idiots being in love

This was a fucking mistake, and for once, not entirely blamed on him.

He was tired, but it was Malik who kept texting him at three in the morning.

Bakura could hardly read the thread of messages that kept on coming, his eyes stung. He typed a reply again, agreeing to something with Marik as his brain struggled to stay awake and humor the other guy.

Why was he doing this to himself? Ah, yes: his unrequited crush, that's why. But even that being the case, his friend would understand if he told him he's about to pass out and that he would happily continue with the conversation in the morning.

Then the sound of notifications stopped.

"Good." Bakura thought. 

Hopefully, his friend had realized how texting at such an ungodly hour was a bad idea (not that Bakura had the healthiest sleeping schedule but that was beside the point), or maybe Malik himself had finally fallen asleep, meaning he too could get some rest.

Allowing his mind to relax, ready to be consumed by the exhaustion of the day another notification alarm made his phone ring.

“Goodness sake.” Bakura grunted, he wanted to ignore it. 

Whatever Malik was trying to talk about, surely it could wait, if he didn’t reply now he could excuse himself saying that he had fallen asleep, which wasn't far from the truth.

But more notifications kept making his way, his phone ringing at every new message. It was as if Malik was in a frenzy.

"What the hell?" He groaned quite irritated at this point, the tingle of a headache was starting to pulse in his head.

Bakura unlocked his phone, hopefully for the last time that night. He got confused by the messages he was receiving. Scrolling back up he was curious to see what in heavens was Malik talking about. Then he saw it, it was because of a typo, a mistake on his end. _Oh_ _fuck._ Bakura stared at what had been his last message. _Oh no._

**03:14 AM**

**> so I was thinking about getting a new haircut to this** **new place but i haven't been to that side of the town and I was wondering if you could come with me**

**03:14 AM**   
**yes I love you <**

_Fuck fuck fuck,_ that wasn't what he had wanted to write, _dammit_ , the stupid auto-text function and his very exhausted brain had done this. He had to fix this, quick.

Bakura felt adrenaline running inside his body, making him awake as he went on reading the following texts from Marik in hopes to find a good thing to say to save his ass.

Oh, he would be so screwed if Malik felt uncomfortable with that, he didn't want to lose his best friend by a stupid mistake sent in a text at 3 am. How pathetic.

**03:16 AM**

**> Bakura WHAT??**

**> Are you fucking with me now??**

**> That's not fun you suck **

**> you should find a better way to confess **

**> god don't get my hopes up **

**> oh FUCK NO I DIDNT MEAN TO SEND THAT!!!**

**03:18 AM**

**> you know what fuck it **

**> I don't know if that confession was real or not but mine is **

**> I’ve had a crush on you for like, quite a lot… I really don't know what I see in you but I find you attractive, and fun, and i really enjoy hanging out with you, or just spending time with you **

**> I’ve been hoping that one day maybe you'll feel the same way and if this is it…**

**> If not, well fuck, there you have it, a proper confession I guess **

**03:20 AM**

**> … are you there???**

**> oH GODS did you fall asleep?**

**> you aren't going to ignore me are you?**

**> dammit **

_No way, NO WAY!_ These messages aren’t real. Did his accidental love confession prompt Malik to also confess? Was this really happening? Oh god no, he definitely was having a lucid dream or some crazy thing like that, he had fallen asleep and his head was playing tricks on him, that has to be, this could not be happening, it was too surreal.

Glancing at his phone, a couple of minutes had passed since the last message Malik sent and Bakura could see he was still online. Rereading the texts, Bakura still couldn't believe this. Ten minutes now, Malik had gone offline. _Shit, well, to hell with this,_ if this was or not a dream he'll deal with the aftermath when he wakes up.

**03:31 AM**

**just so you know, that message was a misteke <**

**I meant to write that id love to go there not that i loved you <**

**But i mean that part is also true, just… didn't mean to send it now or probably never i was so sure you weren't interested in me that way <**

**It's your fault for messaging me at fucking 3 but its also me being an idiot in love <**

**So yeah i guess it could be taken a confession <**

**Accidental one but still <**

**Fuck i don't know what else to say im tired but i think i really fell hard for you <**

**Fuck you for making me have feelings <**

**y ou're fun too i love that you laugh at the same things i do, youre also very smart and fucking hot it makes me angry why are you so pretty <**

**i wish i could kiss that idiot face of yours rn <**

  
  


Bakura stopped writing, unsure what would be a good follow up or if Malik would even read it. Well, too late now, the messages were already sent.

The small boost of adrenaline was dying down, now making his body and mind feel more exhausted than before. He assumed Malik wouldn't reply that night so he set his phone in silence and with a deep sigh he closed his eyes as he finally went to sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

  
  


Morning came too fast for Bakura’s liking, he glanced at his phone rubbing his eyes to see the hour, it was something past ten.

He saw the notification icon at the top of the screen and, as he was sliding it down to read what was it, he quickly remembered the absolute disaster that occurred that night. He forced himself to not read anything yet and let the notification remain unread. He was not ready to face whatever was in those messages just now, his heart felt as it would explode at any moment.

He hopped out of bed, went to the bathroom then to the kitchen to set the coffee machine. He tried to distract himself by thinking about what to eat but he wasn’t very hungry, he had a feeling it wouldn’t be a good idea to eat with his nerves skyrocketing like this. Mentally preparing himself, he brought his mug to his bedroom and buried himself back into the covers, screaming would be easy to cover if he used the pillows for that.

“Ok.” He made an attempt to encourage himself. Bakura was too nervous and too anxious making everything worse. “Just get over with it.”

What was the worst that could happen? Bakura would have to eventually confront Malik, one way or another. He opened the messaging app and, oh god, was he in for a wild ride already, it seemed Malik didn’t wait until it was morning, no. The guy responded not too long after Bakura had dozed off.  
  


**03:43 AM**

**> FUCK YOU **

**> WHY DIDNT YOU SAY ANYTHING SOONER??**

**> IVE BEEN PINING FOR YOU FOR FUCKING MONTHS**

**> maybe we both have**

**> gods we’re idiots**

**> thats why we get along so well**

**> fuck you fuck you!!**

**> so you wanna date?**

**> if you say no ill go there myself right now and kick you... maybe **

**> actually ill just punch you next time i see you**

**> i cant believe i fell in love with an idiot **

**> if we start dating i hope we can make out in front of atem just to piss him off, it’d be hilarious **

  
  


Oh, heavens above. It really did happen, it wasn't a dream and it was a mutual feeling, Malik was already asking him out, OH GOD.

Bakura smashed a hand against his mouth to muffle those ugly noises coming out from him. He just couldn’t believe it. He would let Malik slap him to be sure this isn’t a weird fantasy. That aside, a chance to date Malik? His best friend? HELL YEAH. The reason he had never said anything before it’s because he himself hadn’t been sure if this was an actual romantic attraction. It took him some time and thinking to realized that he had fallen in love with his best friend.

Knowing the feeling was reciprocated was also new, a completely unexplored territory. Hell, he hasn’t dated anyone before, he wasn’t sure what to do in a relationship but he was eager to experience it with Malik and try his best to make him happy. FUCK, that was sappy, he was really smitten by the guy.

He could feel his heart still beating hard and fast but his mind was calmer, so much he didn’t notice the stupid enamored smile he placed on his face as he started typing.

**10:32 AM**

**you goddamn moron <**

**why would I say no to go on a date with you, have you seen yourself? <**

**we’ll be disgustingly affectionate boyfriends in front of everyone else why stop on that bitch atem, everyone else will have to suffer <**

  
  
  


**10:33 AM**

**> oh? you're finally awake, morning darling 😘**

**the fuck? you weren’t awake all this time expecting my message did you? <**

**> no, but unlike you I actually have to go to work, also I’m tired**

**that’s your fault for staying at fuckign 3 am writing a love confession <**

**> HEY! THAT WAS YOU, too late now, we’re dating and I’m telling everybody **

**OH NO you’re so mean :(**

**Anyway, come to my apartment when your shift ends, you can nap here <**

**> I expect food**

**it’d be take out <**

** > fine by me**

  
  


Bakura couldn’t help but laugh, amazed by his luck and how it all culminated in him having a boyfriend now. He sighed in relief, they were back at their usual bickering pace, that was enough for him to know they were good and on the same page. It would be a couple more hours until Malik would come to his place so he busied himself with his own work, doing the dishes and some laundry, all while the smile never left his face. By the time he heard someone knocking at the door Bakura was fixing his black nail polish and tried not to sprint towards the door, attempting his best to collect himself and look unfaced hoping his blushing wasn’t noticeable.

“Hey–”

“Fucking idiot.” Malik interrupted him as soon as he opened the door and launched himself against Bakura’s lips, holding his face in his palms.

Bakura was caught off guard but after the initial shock faded and he registered the kiss he brought Malik closer by holding his waist and let himself get lost in the movement of their lips. He whimpered when they separated, already wanting more.

“Wow! I’m so glad I can finally do that.” Malik spoke, he closed his eyes and rested his head on Bakura’s shoulder hugging him.

“You can keep doing that now.” Bakura placed a hand on his –now– boyfriend's head stroking him gently while closing the door with one of his legs.

“Ngg, feed me first.” Malik demanded. “I'm tired and hungry, and I wanna cuddle.”

“A-ah.” Bakura felt his face burn hot. Yes, they can do that now too.

"Aww, you’re blushing, how cute."

“Shut up.”

Malik huffed an airy laugh, he also was blushing but his darker complexion made it easier to hide compared to Bakura’s pale skin. Oh, he was going to have so much fun finding ways to bring that lovely pink color on his equally lovely face.

Bakura gave him a quick peck on the mouth before taking his hand leading him toward his small living room, food ready on the table set in front of the couch. Although Malik already knew where everything was he wasn’t about to complain when Bakura was displaying affection like this.

They ate and would sneak kisses between food bites whenever they could. Thinking back, Bakura realized the kisses and extra contact was just something they added to their relationship. The laughs at bad jokes, the casual drop-by and staying at each other's places, making havoc in places together for the fun of it, it was something they already did, as well as sharing food, just enjoying each other's company. It felt right. Falling in love was the natural course of their relationship, or Bakura liked to think it was, and he wished that they could make each other happier and better for as long as this lasted, hopefully for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> ay yee, im late to malik's birthday FUCK but holidays celebrations made me super busy for it, ill maybe just make some fanart, takes me less time than writing, writing is hard.
> 
> I beta'ed this myself, as usual :peace sign emoji: All the bad message writing is intentional and my own. Their bickering is so much fun i love it


End file.
